


Trying To Break You Down

by chassie730



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [4]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassie730/pseuds/chassie730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots based off of the seven sins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Break You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Greed

Before James T. Kirk, Spock did not consider himself greedy.

Greed was illogical, there was no point to desire more than what was necessary. It was not until living amongst humans did Spock experience a full taste of what greed was. It repulsed him, he could admit that to himself, the killing of another over money or possessions.

But then he met his t'hy'la, and Spock learned a new kind of greed that had nothing to do with wealth.

Being commanding officers with full working schedules, Spock now knew what the phrase "stealing time" entailed. It meant appreciating the quiet moments late at night or early in the morning. It meant stealing kisses in dark corners and soft looks across the room, or gentle brushes of fingers while they stood too close to each other.

It meant being greedy with every moment allowed, because they didn't come as often as they should have.

And now they were coming to an end, Spock realized, as he noticed the look in Kirk's blue eyes as he weighed the options. Even without the bond, the Vulcan recognized what it meant. Jim Kirk did not believe in no-win-scenarios, but he would also do whatever it took to protect the lives of the crew. A slow numbing horror spread through his chest, but he kept his eyes on the Captain, unable to look away as he gave swift orders to Sulu and stood from his chair.

The bridge was silent; taking it all in, as Kirk slowly turned to his First Officer, and ordered him quietly to accompany him to the transport room.

Spock rose, acknowledging the command with his actions rather than words. He walked gracefully to Kirk's side, where he had always belonged. As the two walked, he felt his bondmate reach out and briefly touch their hands before coming to a halt and turning towards him.

The hallway was empty, and they were alone.

Spock looked into the blue eyes of his bondmate, his t'hy'la, and captain, for what he knew would be the last time.

So instead of words, he simply leaned forward to desperately capture Kirk's mouth with his own.

He could be greedy one last time.


End file.
